A Change of Seasons
by Skitty13
Summary: Drew, Dawn, Leaf and Jack. The four of them have always worked together with their special abilities to control the seasons. Keeping this hidden from their everyday life, no one suspects a thing. When something mysteriously goes wrong, all the seasons are in peril. Can they bring back the balance of the seasons or will everything turn into a bigger mess? CS, IS, LGS, FFS


A Change of Seasons

Chapter 1: Meeting the Four

Hi readers! After watching/reading many movies/stories, it inspired me to write this story. Anyone notice how if any character can control the weather they end up cause a problem?

WARNING. THE NEXT LINES MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE FROZEN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. :P

For example, the Disney movie Frozen. Elsa has the ability to control winter and causes a blizzard to happen in the middle of summer.

Like, why is it always winter causing problems? I _like_ winter. Then again, I live in a place where winter is almost a year round thing with the exception of spring and summer for like four months. Well, I guess the weather matches my cold personality. XD JK! I'm pretty open person, so I'm always ready to branch out and make new friends. -coughunlikePaulcough- Anyways, get ready for some adventure, romance, mystery and possible confusion for both you and me. :)

Shippings: Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Leafgreenshipping and Frozenflowershipping

Disclaimer: I am writing on FanFic, do you think I own Pokémon?

* * *

_Four people, two girls and two boys were chosen by Arceus to have the powers of each season. Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter. Each from a different region. Kanto. Hoenn. Sinnoh. Unova. Around the time they reached the age of five, they discovered their ability, only to keep it to themselves and their closest friend to avoid being treated differently. _

_"_Budew!" Drew called out, wandering around. He was in the greenhouse located in central LaRousse City, heading straight for the usual hang out spot for his favourite little green and yellow Pokémon. He stopped near the small pond where Budew was playing. "Budew! There you are!"

"Bud! Budew!" Budew exclaimed, walking over to Drew.

"You won't believe what happened!" Drew sat down on the bench, using a quick motion to move aside his semi-long green hair. Budew hopped up and joined him. "It's almost spring right?"

Budew looked out the glass window, observing the cold winter condition outside. Hopefully Drew didn't mess up the days and spring was going to come soon. Grass types didn't like the cold much. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I was walking here and something... magic-like happened." Drew explained. "It's hard to explain... I know! I'll show you!"

Drew ran off, only to be back a moment later holding a snow-covered flower. Budew looked at her friend, while he held out the what seemed to be frostbitten and dead flower. Drew waved his hand over the flower, causing the snow to melt and reveal a rose that flourished back to its former glory.

"Budew...!" Budew gasped, amazed.

"I know! Pretty," Drew smiled. "This only happens when I want it to though. Do you think I should keep this to myself?"

Budew sat there thinking for a moment before nodding. Perhaps it was best if Drew kept things like this to himself. It wasn't everyday you meet someone with special powers or abilities.

"Alright," Drew nodded in agreement. "Then only you and me know this!"

...

"Yay! It's summer!" Dawn smiled, looking the lush green fields of Twinleaf Town. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of her favourite season.

"Pip, Piplup!" a small blue penguin like Pokémon cheered, waddling over to his trainer.

"Morning Piplup!" Dawn smiled, picking up Piplup and gave him a hug. "Don't you love summer? It's so... summer-y!"

Piplup happily chirped, enjoying the day playing with Dawn, Kenny, and Leona at the nearby park. After eating dinner at home, Dawn and Piplup decided to go for a walk around the neighbourhood before it gets dark. A cool breeze blew causing Piplup to ruffle his feathers and Dawn to shiver.

"Why is so cold?" Dawn asked, pulling at her sweater. "It's summer, right?"

Turning around, she looked at the sunset, admiring the red, orange, pink, and yellow streaks of colour cast across the sky. Smiling, she did happy twirl with her arms out. Just then, a warm breeze passed by blowing her blue hair. Stopping, she looked around confused. Just moments ago, she was hoping for a warm breeze and one just happened. Was that a coincidence? Shrugging it off, she continued walking back home with Piplup.

"Lup?" Piplup peered curiously at a small flower that has still yet to blossom.

"What is it Piplup?" Dawn asked, looking over at the little flower bud. "Oh! It still hasn't bloomed yet?"

She crouched down gently touched the flower, instantly causing it to bloom. Startled by her ability, Dawn toppled over.

"Woah!" Dawn gasped. "Was that me?"

Piplup nodded, just as surprised by his trainer's suddenly gained ability.

"Maybe I should keep this a secret," Dawn said, standing back up. "Don't tell anyone, okay, Piplup?"

...

Gentle but chilly winds blew through the regions, as autumn appeared. Leaf skipped around as leaves from red to deep purple took their time falling from way up above her head to the ground where they made a crunching sound when she stepped on them. Her Bulbasaur walked beside her, watching his happy trainer play around with the autumn leaves. Suddenly loosing her footing, Leaf fell forward landing into a large pile of raked up leaves. Bulbasaur let out an alarmed cry, only to relax Leaf sat back up. When she stood up, she was still covered in multicoloured leaves.

"Ha ha! Looks like Leaf is turning into leaves!" Gary laughed.

"Not funny, Oak!" Leaf shouted.

"Whatever you say, Leafy!" Gary chuckled, walking off.

"My name is Leaf!" screamed Leaf, after the spiky hair boy. She shook off a few leaves from her long chocolate brown hair and turned back to Bulbasaur. "Gary is so annoying. Maybe we should get back at him!"

Bulbasaur shrugged but followed Leaf as she plotted a plan on how to get even with Gary. A few hours later, Bulbasaur found himself standing under an Oak tree by Gary's house. Looking up, his trainer was sitting up in the branches ready to shake leaves all over Gary.

"I wonder if I could make some of these leaves fall when Gary comes by..." Leaf wondered out loud, as she stared at the orange and yellow leaves that have yet to fall. Looking around, she noticed the familiar boy walking towards her general direction. "Bulbasaur! Hide! Gary is coming!"

Bulbasaur nodded and darted into a bush, making sure he still could see Leaf and the soon to happen plan.

Just as Gary was under the tree, Leaf silently shook a branch as she mumbled, "Come on leaves, fall!"

The majority of the leaves started to fall, taking the unexpected Gary by surprise. Within seconds he was covered from head to toe in Oak leaves. Using the falling leaves as a cover, Leaf and Bulbasaur ran away from there to avoid being caught.

"That was funny!" Leaf giggled. "Gary looked so surprised to see all those leaves fall on him!"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked, curiously looking at his trainer. "Bulbasaur."

"How did I do that?" Leaf asked, confirming that was Bulbasaur's question. "I-I don't know..."

She picked up a bright green leaf, twirling it in her fingers. It slowly turned from it's bright green to a light shade of yellow.

_'Magical powers?'_ Leaf thought as she and Bulbasaur walked around Pallet Town. '_I'll just keep this to myself, who knows what Gary might say if he found out.'_

...

Winter was always on time in Unova, coming on the first day of December and lasting until the last day of February. Jack looked out his window, just in time to watch the first few flakes of snow fall. He pulled on a warm sweater and slipped outside, not minding that it was cold out. He didn't mind the cold weather at all, it felt rather comfortable to him anyways.

"Jack!"

He turned to see Vi happily run over to him. "Hi, Vi!"

"Can you believe it's snowing?" Vi asked, excitedly jumping up and down. "I love winter!"

"Of course it's snowing, it's December isn't it?" Jack smiled.

"Oh, right." Vi laughed. "Silly me!"

"Come on! Let's go play in the park!" Jack suggested, offering his hand.

"Right behind you, Jack!" Vi nodded, taking his hand.

After a few hours of playing in the snow, Vi sneezed. She looked over at her silvery blue, almost white, haired friend. He had playing in the snow with her the entire time and hadn't sneeze once.

"Aren't you cold, Jack?" Vi questioned.

"Not really, are you?" Jack turned to look at her.

"Sorta," Vi nodded. "You know, your hair reminds me of the snow, it's almost the same colour."

"You too!" Jack laughed.

"What?" Vi asked, confusion crossed her face. "My hair is black though..."

"Not with all that snow it is," Jack reached over dusting most of it off. "We should probably head back now."

"Aw... okay," Vi reluctantly followed him. Just as they were leaving the park, Jack stopped causing Vi to bump into him. "Jack?"

She walked up beside him to see a single light blue snowflake floating in his clasped hands. Small and delicate, unlike the other snowflakes falling around them, it stay in his hand. Not melting or fading either. Jack tossed the snowflake, only to see appear as many more little ones that fluttered off in the wind. After warning Vi to keep his secret, the two happily headed back home as if it were any regular play date.

_As the four continued to grow, as did their powers and abilities. They all thought they were the only ones with these powers, that was until that one night at the Parafum Palace in Kalos region._

"Why am I here again?" a ten year old Drew complained.

"Relax, Drew," his mother chided. "We're here on a short vacation. Why don't you explore around and meet us here at the entrance in twenty minutes?"

"Why not," Drew grumbled, walking off.

"Rose!" Roselia called out, starting to run off.

Drew turned around in surprise and followed Roselia, "Wait, where are you going?"

...

Elsewhere on the second floor of the palace, Dawn excitedly admired the statues and paintings displayed around everywhere.

"They're so pretty!" Dawn squealed, seeing another carefully but skillfully painted painting. "What do you think, Piplup?"

Piplup stopped in his tracks, something had caught his attention and let his curiosity lead him.

"Piplup?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong?"

...

"Bulba!"

"Alright, I'm right behind you," Leaf called out. Bulbasaur had decided that since they were taking a short break from their journey, they should go visit somewhere different and to avoid the constant bickering when Gary was around.

Looking out the window, Bulbasaur noticed the sky was flickering different colours. Nudging Leaf, he pointed out the window.

"That's weird," Leaf muttered, she looked down at Bulbasaur. "Let's go find a better place to see what's going on."

...

Jack almost bursted out laughing when he saw the message Vi had just sent him. His Cryogonal hovered next to him, watching Jack send a reply. By the looks of things, it's trainer's friend again.

"Vi's lost in the palace's maze," Jack explained. Cryogonal nodded knowingly. "I think she set a new record of getting lost."

Heading towards the nearest set of stairs, Cryogonal called out to his trainer.

"Smart thinking," Jack commented. "I'm sure we'll have a better chance from the balcony than walking into the maze."

...

..

.

Just as Jack reached the balcony, so did Drew, Dawn and Leaf.

"Where might she be?" Jack mumbled, walking towards the edge of the balcony.

"Piplup?" Dawn asked, walking out.

"Why are we coming here, Roselia?" Drew questioned.

"It stopped, Bulbasaur," Leaf commented.

"Piplup!" Piplup greeted Roselia and Bulbasaur, not noticing Cryogonal yet.

"Saur! Bulba!" Bulbasaur walked over happily.

"Rose," Roselia smiled.

"Cryogonal..." Cryogonal curiously floated over to the trio, almost instantly scaring Piplup. Piplup jumped back behind Bulbasaur and Roselia, since he came from Sinnoh, he had never seen the large snowflake like Pokémon before. Piplup's outburst caught the attention of the four trainers, different reactions appeared from each one.

Jack laughed, "Sorry about that. Cryogonal is rather friendly once you get past his cold and scary demeanor."

"Woah," Dawn gasped. She smiled while shrugging, "It's okay, it just not everyday..."

"You see a giant snowflake like Pokémon?" Leaf finished for her. Dawn nodded.

"Huh," Drew said, doing his signature hair flick.

Suddenly the sky flickered from it's evening blues and oranges to a light green. The unnatural flash had sparked up the four trainer's magical abilities. A small bud started to grow by Drew's feet. A small orb of sunlight lightly glowed in Dawn's cupped hands. A few orange and yellow leaves fell around Leaf. A frosty snowflake delicately spun around in Jack's right hand.

The Pokémon started chattering to each other, just as shocked as their trainers.

"I-I thought I was the only one with the abilities like this," Leaf stuttered, once she regained her voice.

"Same here," Dawn nodded.

"Let's get this straight," Drew said. "We each have different powers." When everyone nodded, he asked. "Which season?"

"I can work with autumn," Leaf exclaimed.

"Winter and anything cold," Jack answered.

"Summer!" Dawn replied.

"And I'm spring," Drew concluded. "What might this mean...?"

A large bright glow suddenly appeared, only fading seconds after. The large Pokémon that created Sinnoh was instantly recognized by everyone, the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus.

"_I have chosen you four to help control the four seasons. Each of you play a vital role in this world, unable to survive without a single one. Work together and I'm sure you all won't disappoint."_

Another glow let Arceus disappear. The meeting was so short, it seemed somewhat unreal.

"That wasn't a dream, right?" Dawn asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Would you like me to hit you?" Drew offered.

"I'm good!" Dawn yelped, backing away from him.

"Work together to help with season change," Leaf said. "Sounds hard."

"The season is autumn, so it would be your's," Drew pointed out.

"Guys! We don't even know each other's names," Dawn laughed.

"Drew Hayden." Drew did another hair flick.

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn exclaimed.

"Leaf Green." Leaf smiled.

"Jack Frost." Jack nodded.

The group exchanged numbers and decided to meet up again the night when summer was going to change to autumn. Exchanging goodbyes, they resumed to what they were doing before, occasionally thinking back of what just happened.

_As the years pasted, the four grew as close as siblings keeping the seasons balanced. Two girls. Two boys. Two of them became coordinators while the other two stayed as trainers. Because they all came from different regions, they rarely saw each other while on their journeys, but that didn't stop them from keeping in contact with each other._

"Hey guys," Jack greeted, flying over to join the group.

"You can fly?" Dawn asked, staring at him.

Leaf laughed, "So can I, you know."

"It's kind of like riding the wind," Jack explained. "You know, like... Cottonee. Hey, that reminds me, you guys should check out Rainbow Valley when the Diamond Breeze happens. The entire mountain just sparkles."

"Really?!" Dawn asked, eyes wide. "Sounds pretty!"

"Guys!" Drew snapped. His expression softened to a smile. "How have you all been?"

"Great!" Leaf cheered. "I beat Oak, again!"

"I'm starting to think that Gary might have a thing for you, Leaf," Dawn exclaimed. "By the way you talk about him, I think you like him too."

"What?!" Leaf turned a light shade of pink. "At least I don't talk about him like the way Drew does about..."

"July?" Drew offered, as his cheeks turned a light shade of crimson.

"It's May," Dawn answered, amused by Drew's attempt of throwing them off track. "Ooh! That reminds me! Did you confess to Vi yet, Jack?"

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Don't drag me into this! I'm sure your crush hasn't figured things out yet."

"Guys!" Leaf exclaimed, catching the attention of her three friends. "It's starting to get dark, if we want summer to come on time, we should get started."

"Right," Drew nodded. "We don't want Jack to create another blizzard in summer now, right, Dawn?"

"That was funny!" Jack chuckled, sending a chilly blast of winter at him. "Besides, some people _like_ winter."

"Like your _girlfriend_?" Leaf smirked, on the brink of laughing at Jack's reaction.

Dawn quickly intercepted them before the teasing continued. "Come on! Let's bring summer to the Pokémon World!"

_Four teens. Four seasons. All with different personalities and powers. Each one relies on each other to continue the pattern. Unknown to them all, something big was going to happen. Something out of their control. And there was nothing they could do to stop it._

* * *

How was that for a start? It wasn't too bad... was it? Did you guys like it?

I get the feeling I repeated some things multiple times, but whatever! :) As some of regular readers might have noticed, this is longer than my usual chapter lengths. That's probably because there is so much to write and I'm very excited to let this story blossom! Although the updates will take longer to appear, I hope you all won't mind. I also made a show reference in this story, anyone watched "Cottonee in Love"? So cute~!

Oh! I need some help, with a part. As you might have noticed, Drew and Dawn had similar powers. Ummm... I'm actually not sure what some of their powers should be... Suggestions please? :)

Thank you for taking your time to read my story. -bows in respect- Please, have a nice day!

~Skitty13


End file.
